


Nights and Weekends

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Harry doesn't want Ron to go to work.





	Nights and Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for Fitzette's [](http://community.livejournal.com/flist_a_fest/profile)[**flist_a_fest**](http://community.livejournal.com/flist_a_fest/). Prompt of _hug_ and _shaving._ And [](http://esporamor.livejournal.com/profile)[**esporamor**](http://esporamor.livejournal.com/) has been poking me to write a less blushing and more sexually aggressive Harry, so I tried!   
Thanks to [](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsquizzical**](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/) and [](http://libgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://libgirl.livejournal.com/)**libgirl** for the beta input! 

 

 

* * *

 

~~~

  
Feeling the bed shift is what woke Harry. He could sleep through the snoring and sprawling limbs encroaching into his bed space, but the moment Ron moved to leave the bed Harry woke with a start.  
  
"No," he grumbled, shimmying into the warm spot Ron left behind and reaching for him with closed eyes. "Can't be time already." Finding Ron's back where he sat, Harry opened his palm over the nubs of Ron's lower spine and rubbed a few circles until he gave into the heaviness of fatigue and let his arm flop on the bed.  
  
"It is," Ron said through a wide yawn. "'s Saturday. Open shop." Ron turned and bent down, kissing Harry's head, then he paused, fighting the temptation to lay down again. With a grumbling heave, Ron stood and walked to the loo.   
  
Harry raised his head to peek at the hint of blurry, pale arse.  
  
"Know you're looking," Ron said as he turned the corner.   
  
Harry sniffed a chuckle and slipped into a light sleep again.   
  
Junior Aurors were assigned weekends and late nights, so Ron's early mornings at Wheezes' were hard done.   
  
The gentle rushing sound of the shower trickled into Harry's returning slumber, giving him glimmering images of dark ginger hair. The soft fresh scent of _clean_ wafted to him on the steam so that suds and bubbles joined his mental images, and ran swiftly down over the long muscles of Ron's body.  
  
"Bloody sexy fucking bastard," Harry cursed as he pushed himself out of bed.  
~  
Ron was just beginning to shave when Harry entered the bathroom and hugged him around the middle, his cheek pressed between Ron's shoulder blades. Both were naked but Ron's body was still warm from the shower.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Ron asked, pausing the stroke of his razor.  
  
"Bringing your arse back to bed."  
  
"Hah, hah. Don't tempt me, 'm too knackered."  
  
"Not joking. It's done," Harry said, running his hand down Ron's belly, lightly scratching at the hair nesting above Ron's cock.   
  
"'Done'?" Ron asked, resting the hand with the razor against the rim of the sink.   
  
"Mhmm. This schedule you've been working? It's mental. You can't keep it up." Harry pressed a palm against Ron's inert genitals, sniggering. "…Well."  
  
Ron glanced down and pursed his lips. "My tackle aside, best explain yourself, Potter."  
  
Harry fidgeted at Ron's back but still held him tightly. "I owled Lee and told him to make George hire someone – the gold grubbing wanker – and that you weren't going in today and that _he_ could help open the shop." There was a quiet rumble inside Ron's chest. "And I gave the bird pecking instructions, too, of course."   
  
"Har-ry!" Ron rolled his head, exasperation on his face. "You shouldn't have done that. I'm supposed to-"   
  
"To hell with 'supposed to'. I've given you the day off."   
  
Harry hugged him, giving an easy shake from side to side. "So; I'm going feed you." Harry turned him around, and lowered his voice. "I'm going to fuck you." He pulled Ron down and kissed his lips. "And then we're going to sleep."  
  
Ron harrumphed.  
  
"Perhaps not in that specific order." Harry _Accioed_ his wand and, a second, later conjured a nicely cushioned chair of the perfect height. It was a Transfiguration he was proud of. "First, I'll finish shaving you."  
  
Ron might have protested the shaving, but the comfortable chair looked so inviting that he sat and stretched his legs.  
  
"Look at you." Ron grinned up at him, blinking with heavy eyelids. "Taking charge of me now, are ya?"  
  
Harry shrugged one shoulder as he took the razor. He moved forward, placing a knee on either side of Ron's waist to straddle his lap.  
  
Ron displayed a broad smile at Harry's very, _very_ serious expression. Harry pushed up his glasses and frowned down at Ron's face.  
  
"Now that I think of it," Harry said. "I've never done this to someone else before."  
  
"I can think of another time you said that to me when we were naked."   
  
Harry pretended to ignore Ron's comments but his smirk showed.  
  
Putting his fingertips along Ron's chin and jaw, he turned Ron's head. The simple act of compliance it demonstrated, his neck exposed in vulnerability, moving just how Harry wanted him to, caused Harry's quiescent cock to flex against Ron's belly.  
  
Harry swallowed, Ron nearly grinned but took a breath to close his eyes and relax his face.  
  
The charmed razor glided in long stripes over Ron's lower cheek and Harry traced the path with his finger.  
  
"Smooth."  
  
Ron continued to cooperate angling his head to Harry's instructions, his skin stretching taut and the tendons in his neck and jaw flexing.  
  
Mid-way turning Ron's head to the other side, Ron's eyes met his. "Gimme a kiss."  
  
Ron put his hands on Harry's thighs when their lips met. Each time Harry tried to pull away from the kiss, Ron leaned up to prolong it. He slid his hands up, squeezing Harry's arse, then up to his ribs and all the way back down.  
  
Harry finally pulled away with a deep breath. He put a warning finger over Ron's lips when he made to protest.  
  
"You, be still," Harry ordered, while his half firm cock was still inching its way upward.   
  
Looking impish and scolded, Ron remained quiet while Harry gave his hair a gentle tug to tilt his head back, shaving over the point of his chin and then carefully around his lips.   
  
"Finished?" Ron asked when Harry continued to run his thumb back and forth over Ron's lower lip.  
  
Harry nodded before answering. "Yeah."  
  
"And what else were you going to do to me?"  
  
Harry looked up from Ron's lips to his bright eyes and grinned.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
Harry heard Ron's yawn as he led him by hand back to their bed.   
  
"Want to sleep?" Harry offered, though his arousal was clearly hoping Ron would refuse the offer.  
  
"Nah." Ron crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, legs casually spread. "Want you."  
  
Harry lay on his belly between Ron's knees, fondling Ron's cock, pressing his cheek against it, kissing up and down the growing length.   
  
"Can you remember a time we didn't do this?" Harry asked, sucking on the cockhead, pulling the skin over it between his lips.   
  
Ron shook his head with his eyes closed. "Can't remember a time I didn't _want_ to do this."  
  
Harry began sucking in earnest.   
  
"Hmm, hang on," Ron moaned, bending his knees. "You mentioned it, now I want it. Want you."  
  
Harry set his glasses aside and moved over him, generously applying lubrication.  
  
The two of them worked hard and played hard and maintained the same drive when in bed.  
  
The word "faster" alternated with "easy" as Harry pushed slowly, retreated and then pressed forward again until Ron's body relented and accepted him inside. With his chest on Ron's, elbows on either side of him, he caressed Ron's face between kisses, smoothing away the wince lines and sucking on gasping lips.   
  
"Not too deep yet," Ron whispered.  
  
"I won't."  
  
" _Merlin_ … more," Ron pleaded, contradicting his own desires.  
  
Harry, who so often doubted himself, exercised mastery here, shushing and praising while allowing Ron to dispense with his front of confidence and give himself away to it.  
  
Ron shifted his knees a little higher, feet a little wider, opening for _more_. Harry pushed himself up high onto his hands, every muscle straining as he pumped his hips, minding Ron's 'Oh' when it sounded a bit like 'Ow' and cautiously pushing him past the psychological boundary of 'might almost hurt' to 'so fucking amazing – yes!' with every thrust.   
  
He was pleased to see Ron remain hard as he paused, shifting Ron's long legs over his shoulders, and refocusing on his pace.  
  
"So good."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Won't last."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Without any further effort, Ron came, stroking the last of the spasms from his spent body. Watching him, feeling him, _hearing_ him come was enough to bring Harry off as well.   
  
"Can't believe you quit my job for me." Ron finally said when their heavy breathing had ebbed away.  
  
"You angry?" Harry muffled into Ron's shoulder, still lying on top on him.   
  
"And would it matter if I were?" Ron put on an annoyed tone.  
  
There was a pause before Harry shook his head. "No. I'd have done it anyway."  
  
Ron let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, well that's the story of my life with you, isn't it?" He squeezed Harry in a fierce bear hug, rolling him onto the bed so they faced each other. "Don't really mind."  
  
"Good."   
  
Harry yawned and closed his eyes, but before he could settle into sleep Ron reached out and pinched the lower curve of Harry's arse with his slender thumb and forefinger.   
  
"Oi! Let's move on to 'feed me' part of the plan, shall we?"  
  
~~~

 

_A/N - Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
